L'origine du rouge
by Yuki-x-Jewelry
Summary: Le rouge, une couleur si belle, si mystérieuse. Refermant en son sein une passion mortelle pour chaque individu qui s'y perd. Une couleur représentant le sang, unique élixir de vie. Je la hais presque autant que je la désire.
1. Chapter 1

Nous revoilà aujourd'hui avec une nouvel fanfiction, portant sur Black Butler qui est de loin mon manga préféré. Donc en place pour cette petit histoire de 5 chapitres maximum avec en plus un épilogue.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Prologue

Le rouge. Couleur si belle, renfermant en son sein toute la beauté du sang versé au fil des années. Le rouge. Couleur représentant un malheur, une tragédie vécue. Une couleur d'apparence si douce, mais signifiant pourtant tant de choses malsaines.

J'aime cette couleur, oui je suis attiré par cette sublime couleur qui a fait parti de ma vie du début, jusqu'à la fin. J'aime cette couleur pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est le dernier souvenir qu'il me reste d'elle, à jamais.

Mais pour comprendre, il vous faut retourner dans mon passé, à l'époque où je n'étais encore qu'un élève, un élève dans cette académie formant les futurs shinigamis.

Moi, Grell Sutcliff, vais vous raconter la provenance de mon obsession pour le rouge.

* * *

Alors ? Intéresser par la suite ? Review svp ?


	2. Chapter 2: L'inconnue

Ohayo~ Aujourd'hui sort le nouveau chapitre de "L'origine du rouge" avec comme personnage principal Grell ^^ J'espère que j'ai réussit à retranscrire son caractère et le thème de "l'obsession", car ce sera le thème principal de cette fiction comme vous vous en doutez peut être.

Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont motivé à écrire ce chapitre : )

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Yana Toboso. A l'exception de l'oc qui est à moi.

Bonne lecture~

* * *

L'origine du rouge chapitre 1 : L'inconnu

P.O.V Externe

Dans les rues de Londres, se baladait un jeune shinigamis avec son groupe. Aujourd'hui était un jour comme un autre pour le commun des mortels mais pas pour les shinigamis, car aujourd'hui ils étaient sur le terrain et allait pouvoir observer comment leur professeur récupérais l'âme d'un humain. Et de ce fait, un certain élève shinigamis aux cheveux rouge était plus qu'impatient de pouvoir admirer ce magnifique spectacle.

« - Bon, soyez attentif à ce que je vais faire » Demanda leur professeur en les regardant de ses yeux vert-jaune.

« -C'est pas comme si on avait le choix » Répliqua Grell en se recoiffant à l'aide de sa main droite.

« -Sutcliff tenez vous à carreau pour une fois ! » Tempéra l'enseignant en le foudroyant du regard.

Notre shinigamis préféré soupira et le regarda avec un air de défis, signifiant qu'à ce jeu il était le meilleur.

Le professeur toussota puis reprit un air sérieux et leur dit à quel point les âmes des humains pouvait être dangereuse si elles se débâtaient, que le jour de leur examen ils seraient pas groupe de deux pour être sure de la réussite à l'examen.

Tout ce discours n'intéressait pas vraiment Grell, qui préférait se limer les ongles tout en regardant le paysage d'un air ennuyé. Après tout, s'il était venu, c'était juste pour voir l'humain se faire tuer et voir son âme, pas pour conter fleurette à écouter des choses qu'il savait déjà.

« - SUTCLIFF ! Vous m'écoutez ?! »

« - Pourquoi posez vous une question à laquelle vous avez déjà la réponse ? » Répondit celui-ci en haussant les épaules et en continuant de se limer les ongles.

« - Vous m'énervez, si vous continuer je vais vous virer de cet école » Menaça l'homme aux cheveux noir corbeau en agitant sa death scythe

« - Ah ! N'avez vous pas honte de menacer une pauvre demoiselle sans défense ? » Se plaignit la demoiselle en plaçant sa main fraichement manucurer sur son front dans un geste théâtrale.

« - Vos êtes tout sauf sans défense Sutcliff, et vous n'est PAS une demoiselle alors arrêter ce cinéma » Tempéra le plus âgé.

« - Si vous ne voyez pas cette large différence, vous devriez aller faire révisé vos lunettes » Contra t il.

Des rires suivirent la remarque de l'élève au combien charismatique, tandis que leur enseignant faisait son possible pour ne pas s'énerver. Grell Sutcliff. Cet élève avait vraiment le don pour le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Il toussota pour attirer l'attention et leur demanda de se calmer, une fois ceci fait, il continua son discours, ne prêtant plus attention au roux.

Celui-ci s'était remis à regarder le paysage d'un air profondément blasé, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose attire son attention.

Il fit un pas dans la direction de ce qu'il avait vu et put voir…rien. Il n'y avait plus rien. Et ça le frustra un peu. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer clairement ce qu'il avait vu, cette chose était passé beaucoup trop vite, mais ce qui l'avait intrigué, c'était la couleur. Rouge. Comme le sang.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment le rouge, à vrai dire il ne l'aimait pas du tout pour faire plus simple. Il l'aimait pas cette couleur dut à ses cheveux qu'il trouvait horrible, pour lui, une diva aussi belle que lui ne pouvait décidément pas se permettre d'avoir une crinière aussi repoussante…et pourtant c'était le cas, et ça l'agaçait. Non seulement la couleur, mais aussi la matière dont était composé ses cheveux. Pour lui ils n'étaient pas assez doux, pas assez long, pas assez…bref ils n'étaient pas comme il le voudrait.

Mais là, à cet instant précis, il était intrigué par cette couleur. Durant l'espace de deux secondes, il avait trouvé cette couleur ravissante, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il voulait savoir a qui appartenait t elle.

Qui sait, si cette inconnue avait put lui faire aimer le rouge l'espace d'un instant, peut être était elle son âme sœur. Il soupira de bonheur, souhaitant partir dans ses pensées mais la voix autoritaire et grave de son professeur l'en empêcha.

« - Sutcliff ! Pour l'amour de dieu arrêter de rêvasser »

Ledit shinigamis s'autorisa un léger soupire de frustration tandis qu'il suivit plus ou moins son groupe, mais guettant toujours un peu le paysage à la recherche de cette ombre. Et dire que cette inconnue l'obsédait sans qu'il ne la jamais vu, c'était assez ironique.

Mais tandis qu'il repartait dans ces songes, un tintement sonore attira de nouveau son attention. Il tourna alors la tête vers la provenance de ce son et tomba de haut. Là devant eux se trouvait l'ombre qu'il avait vu précédemment.

En soit elle était banale. Assez petite, une peau aussi blanche que la neige, un corps fin sans trop l'être, des fines mains tenant son sac de cour, de longs cheveux rouges attaché en une queue de cheval haute, laissant une mèche ondulé le long de son visage délicat.

Une poupée de porcelaine.

Mais cette fois ci, non pas ses cheveux, ce sont ses yeux qui l'ont attiré. Des yeux bleu semblable à de la chrysoprase. Elle les regardait, à deux pas d'eux, d'une expression neutre, les détaillants seulement.

Néanmoins Grell s'avança vers elle, se retenant de justesse de tendre sa main vers elle.

 _« Regarde-moi »_

Telle fut la pensé du shinigami à cette instant précis. Il voulait, non désirait, qu'elle le regarde avec ces yeux là. Mais elle ne fit rien, continuant de fixer le groupe comme s'ils étaient transparents, voyant au travers d'eux.

Finalement elle leva son regard indifférent vers le professeur et parla alors d'une voix très basse, presque inaudible.

« - Quand ? »

Les shinigamis se regardèrent entre eux, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles tandis que la jeun inconnue continuait de fixer leur professeur. Celui-ci semblait réfléchir à la question posé tantôt mais se contenta de secouer la tête.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? Je ne peux le savoir si j'ignore votre identité »

Celle-ci sembla hésiter puis finalement hocha la tête et s'approcha de lui, et tout en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, lui murmura son nom à l'oreille, de sorte à ce que lui seul entende.

« - Je vois, et bien je ne sais pas, je m'excuse

\- Que ce jour vienne le plus tôt dans ce cas. » Soupira la belle inconnue en se reculant

Grell, quant à lui, était toujours à la fixer, la suppliant du regard de le regarder. Il voulait croiser ses yeux avec les siens, pouvoir se perdre dans cet océan de vert et de bleu. Il le désirait plus que n'importe quoi.

Mais encore une fois, elle ne fit rien se contentant seulement de se retourner et de commencer à marcher vers son école, ignorant les shinigamis, comme si leur présence n'était plus.

Alors, écoutant pour une fois ses pensées, il s'avança comblant la distance qu'elle plaçait entre eux, lui saisit son épaule et la força à se retourner vers lui.

Ses yeux. Dieu qu'ils étaient beaux.

Il se perdit alors dans ces iris profond, frissonnant en tenant le corps de cette inconnue entre ses mains.

Si fine, il pourrait la briser s'il le souhaitait.

La fille en question se contentait de l'observer, avec toujours cette impression qu'elle voyait au-delà de lui, comme s'il n'existait pas.

« - Je m'appel Grell, et toi ? La pressa-t-il en gardant une main sur une de ses épaules tandis que l'autre se perdait dans ses longs cheveux. Tu as de si beaux cheveux.

\- Je ne les aime pas. »

 _« Pourquoi ? Alors qu'elle a les cheveux que je rêverai d'avoir »_

Le shinigamis la regarda, surpris par cette réponse à laquelle il ne s'attendait aucunement. Il fit alors glisser les dernières mèches le long de ses doigts puis la lâcha, mais continua à l'observer. Maintenant qu'il avait un semblant de regard, il ne le quittera pas.

« - Ton nom, c'est quoi ?

\- Seul le shinigamis qui me prendra mon âme le saura. Lui dit-elle dans une expression neutre.

\- Alors je serai ce shinigami ! La défia-t-il du regard tandis qu'il plaçait ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Soit »

Puis elle se retourna à nouveau et partit, sans un regard ni un au revoir. Mais cela importait peu le rouge car, maintenant, il avait un réel but de travailler à l'académie.

Oh oui il se le jurait, il sera diplômer et il sera celui qui lui prendra son âme.

Rien qu'à l'idée de lire la lanterne de cette fille le fit frissonner de plaisir et il commença à se dandiner en gémissement, oubliant totalement le sérieux qu'il avait put avoir quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il se mit soudainement à sourire de toutes ses dents tout en s'agrippant les cheveux et de pousser un cri de pur folie.

A partir de ce moment, il sut. Cette frêle jeune fille venait de marquer le commencement de son obsession pour le rouge.

* * *

Et voilà, qu'en pensez vous ?

Review ? *yeux de chien battus*

A plush~


End file.
